1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cooling of integrated circuit (IC) devices.
2. Background
Integrated circuit (IC) devices typically include an IC die and a package that houses the IC die. During operation, the IC die can generate significant amount of heat. This heat can cause damage to the IC die or reduce the IC reliability. To conduct heat away from the IC die, the packages often include heat spreading structures. For example, the package can include heat spreader and/or heat slugs attached to the IC die.
Heat spreading structures are often coupled to the surfaces of the IC die to spread heat to the ambient environment. It is desirable to have low contact resistance and good thermal interface between the IC die and the heat spreading structures for efficient heat conduction from the IC die through the heat spreading structures.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the reference number.